Thirty Minutes
by Lauh Malfoy
Summary: [Post S04! Minor spoilers ahead] "Is there a problem, Callen?" He remained silent for a few seconds just looking her straight in the eye, knowing the mismatched coloration would stalk him for the rest of his life. "Only if he hurts you." [Callen/Kensi] [OneShot]


_**A.N.:**** Hello, everyone! I was really happy with the feedback I received from my first NCIS: Los Angeles fanfiction so I decided to give this idea a try. I really love reviews and constructive criticism, so if you have something you want to say, please do :) Also, I really need to thank Crystal (SnoopGirl69) for her beta work, which was exquisite. Hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction!**_

_**Lauh**_

_**[EDIT: So, I realized I made a mistake on the temperature and it appeared "29ºF/17ºC", when in fact should be "29ºF/1.7ºC". I just edited that and re-uploaded the file! Everything is exactly the same. Sorry!]**_

* * *

The first thing he felt was cold. He had felt cold before, but his head was too fuzzy for him to completely understand his surroundings, so all the possible things he could feel were coming to him slowly, almost as if he was just now waking up from a really deep sleep. At first he couldn't help the surprise he felt when the pain in his head started to gradually worsen. It took him a few minutes to fully recover control over his body and finally open his eyes. After a few more seconds of confusion and checking the cold environment he was in and acknowledging Kensi's body lying in front of him, the case quickly flashed in his mind.

The team had been following some evidence that led them to some US Officers selling weapons to terrorists. It seemed like a straightforward job. Certain cases were easier to infiltrate than others, especially when Kensi was the infiltrator. Most times she could knock them off their game and gain their trust with her looks, charm and rock solid confidence. Things didn't go _that_ smoothly _this_ time.

Something must have slipped during the conversation Kensi had with one of the officers and she had been made. At first Callen, Sam and Deeks didn't even realize it and just let the plan roll. Once the officer had asked Kensi to go with him to meet his brother, the principal culprit behind the whole arms deal, they patiently waited.

The man who led Kensi out of the building was acting peculiar. He steadfastly escorted Kensi by his side but three times Callen noticed him glanced to his left, as if he was _expecting _someone to appear. When Callen finally decided to play it aloof and follow them at a distance, it was too late. A blue van suddenly screeched to a halt, doors flew open and three men grabbed Kensi by the arms and lifted her into the back of the van. Callen stated the happenings into his earwig as he bolted from his car behind the trees to the open space where he announced his presence with "Federal Agent!" Callen was outnumbered and when he saw the man who led Kensi from the building direct his gun towards Kensi, who was now being used as a shield for the three men in the back of the van, he instinctively lowered his gun.

Callen could hear Sam conveying his location and that he and Deeks were three minutes out. Callen didn't have three minutes. As he dropped his gun to the ground and kicked it away as instructed by the man outside of the van, he felt a presence behind him. A few seconds later, a thud to the back of his head had him slumping to the ground where he laid unconscious.

* * *

When Callen woke, he realized he and Kensi were lying on a really cold floor, and Kensi was in front of him, unconscious. As Callen tried to sit he felt his head spinning, but he needed to know that she was all right, so he dragged himself the few feet towards her, shaking her lightly, trying to get some response.

"Kens?" After insisting for a bit, she finally groaned and he couldn't help the relief he felt. At least she was now conscious and they could both get the hell out of there. "Hey, want to sit up?"

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him utterly confused while she too tried to get aware of her surroundings.

"Why is it so cold?" she finally asked him in a murmur.

Avoiding the real answer, Callen held one of her hands and helped her sit finally noticing a trace of blood on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked. She looked at him with a grumpy look and he had to use all his strength not to smirk at her. "Did they hit you?"

"Yeah, after they hit you," Kensi replied. He moved the hand she was using to massage the back of her head away and looked, trying to find any signs of injury. "Am I bleeding?"

"No, you're fine."

"Well, what about you?" He waved her hand away, dismissing the attention now that he was sure she was okay and wishing they could finally deal with the problem at hand. But when she looked straight at him, almost with an angry look that somehow reminded him of those looks Hetty sometimes sent him when we was being reckless, he sighed and let her scan his head for any signs of injury. "You're fine too."

"I already knew that, Sleeping Beauty." She hit his arm at the remark and he just smirked, while she tried to cover herself with her arms.

"But seriously now, why is it so cold?" She began to look around and he started taking off his jacket, handing it to her. "Thanks." Kensi put it on, thankful for the sudden warmth to her body.

"I think we are inside a refrigerated van," he finally stated.

"Oh no!" She looked at him seriously, knowing that being inside of a refrigerated van with no weapons, lack of clothes, some injures and no way to tell the rest of the team their whereabouts, could lead to a very nasty finale for this case. "How long do you think we have?" _Before we freeze to death_.

"Not sure, I was kind of hoping you could help me search for a thermometer." She got up with him and they both started looking around, trying to find any indication of the temperature in the room and, consequently, how long they could hold on. After a few minutes of searching, Kensi called his name and he went to her side, both looking at the information in front of them. _29ºF/1.7ºC _

"Well, I never liked the Caribbean anyway," he said, somewhat joking, even though the situation wasn't even close to being funny.

"You think they know where we are?" A slight shade of concern flashed in her eyes.

"If they don't know already, I'm pretty sure Eric and Nell will find out soon enough."

He had no doubt about it. He knew he could trust his team with his life the same way they were sure he would give his for any of them without blinking. The temperature in the van wasn't very good, however, it gave them a little more than thirty minutes before things became critical. And the truth is they would have symptoms of hypothermia before that, especially Kensi, who was in some light sneakers, tight jeans and a bikini top. Even though he was okay for now, although not comfortable, in a few minutes he would also feel cold and there were no more ways of warming themselves except for that single jacket he handed Kensi, who was obviously more in need of it than him.

They kept looking for some way out, something they could use to open the door, something that would help them signal their position, but after a few more minutes it was obvious they were in trouble. They didn't know how long they had been in the refrigerated van before either of them woke up, which meant they weren't sure how long they had before they succumbed to hypothermia – and by the way Kensi was starting to shiver, Callen would say it would be sooner than later.

"We're screwed," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, trying to maintain the little body heat she had left while looking at him.

"How are your feet?"

_"What?"_ He smiled at her confused look.

"Your feet – are they cold?"

"A little bit, I guess." He sighed and started looking around once more to find something that could be used to warm her up, although he knew there wasn't anything "What should we do, Callen?"

The question hit him like a rock. He obviously knew they had to get to a warmer place, quickly, but he had no idea how they could do it and Kensi's shivering was slowly getting worse. Being unconscious for who knows how long didn't help and now his Junior Field Agent was in real trouble and he had no solution. Callen couldn't help the feeling of helplessness that was starting to grow in the back of his head.

"Callen?" her voice brought him back to reality.

"We need to warm you up. Your shivers are escalating."

"You aren't fairing any better." He realized she was right. He was starting to shiver, even though it was light shivering compared to hers. "Do you have any ideas?"

He could use his jacket but that wasn't an option.

Suddenly an idea crossed his mind. It was his only option - he had no other choice. He looked at Kensi again, who looked somehow expectant, probably waiting for her team leader to use some highly kick-ass technique he learned over the years – but there wasn't one.

He started looking around without telling her anything. All he needed was a spot that wasn't as cold so they could somehow lean back.

"You have a plan?"

Callen looked at her and nodded. His plan was clear and would be more productive than just standing in the middle of the van looking for a nonexistent way out but it still made him feel awkward. It was something obvious and completely acceptable. Finally finding a corner that for some reason wasn't as cold as the rest of the van, he signaled her to come closer.

"What is it?"

Callen sat, his back on the side of the van. "Here, sit."

_"What?" _

Again, he smiled at her confused look.

"Stop laughing, this isn't funny, Callen."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He paused. "Look this is the only thing I can think of to keep us warm. Just hand me the jacket and sit between my legs."

She raised an eyebrow but did as he asked.

Callen put on his jacket and waited for her to sit. Once she did, he raised his shirt over her head, covering her torso with it. Afterwards, he zipped the jacket to the top and pulled her legs closer to her body so that she could keep the warmth in. He did the same, although his legs were warmer than hers. Basically, they were both trying to curl into a tiny ball shape to keep each other warm, making Callen overly conscious of the feeling of her bare skin on his chest. _That wasn't awkward, nope, not at all._ In all honesty there wasn't really anything else they could do, so they just kept waiting in that position for someone to appear.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes", she told him, even though a shiver ran through her body at that precise moment. "Next time we'll send Deeks in a bikini." Callen laughed. "Seriously, it's not even comfortable for running."

"And you definitely can't hide a gun."

She turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow when she acknowledged his smirk.

"Very funny, G."

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

It was her time to laugh while curling herself closer to him. Not that he was actually complaining about it, but he was pretty sure it would be hard for him to wash away her touch after they got out.

Silence fell between them. Callen wasn't sure for how long they were lost in their thoughts but eventually he realized Kensi's head was leaning closer to the side of his neck, almost as if she was falling asleep. Considering his shivers were increasing as well, it was clear hypothermia was setting in for both of them, more so for Kensi.

"Kens?"

She mumbled weakly and readjusted her position, making it possible for her to look at him again.

"You're falling asleep. You know that can't happen."

"I'm tired and cold. All I want is my bed."

"So do I, but you can't fall asleep."

She sighed and opened her eyes again. "I know." She shivered again, this time more abruptly, "But you are shivering too."

Once again she was right. "I am. But at least I have places to hide my gun. Well, if I still had it."

She smiled and he hugged her tightly. Silence lingered for a few more moments until Kensi rested her forehead on the side of his neck.

"Can I ask you something?" Callen asked a few minutes later.

She just mumbled in response, so he took it as permission to continue, "What's going on between you and Deeks?"

She raised her head in surprise and stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Kens." He tried to hug her more tightly when her tremors increased, trying to warm her and keep her awake, but he wasn't sure he was succeeding, especially since he was really starting to feel the cold as well.

"Nothing is going on between me and Deeks," she said but didn't look him in the eyes.

"That's not true. I see the way you look at him." She looked away and moved, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Sam isn't blind and neither am I. You like him."

He didn't mean for his words to sound so accusingly, but he couldn't help it. There was this small part of him that couldn't avoid looking at Kensi and seeing the _woman_ she was, seeing past their work relationship and friendship. But he'd also been aware of the futility of instigating any feelings beyond that for her. He was used to being alone and she had been used to having people in her life. Sure, she had lost her father and fiancée, but he could see the connection she had with the rest of the team since the very beginning, right before Dom. Somehow, they were able to fill in part of the void of all the losses and Kensi felt happy. They could see it in her eyes.

Even though Callen never ignored the fact she was a beautiful woman, he didn't try to be more than just her friend. Not only because he wouldn't be any good at it, but also because she deserved better than someone as broken as him. She had some pieces missing that could be filled by the right person, but G. Callen had too many missing pieces to be that person. So, just as quickly as the thought of how beautifully bad-assed Kensi was, he drew an imaginary line forbidding him of getting closer to her.

He would be lying if he said he didn't envy Deeks a little bit.

It was pretty obvious Kensi liked him as much as he liked her. Their bantering was beyond partnership bantering - it was more of a competition to see which one would be the first to give in. Somehow G. just knew they were supposed to be together, because Kensi and Deeks complemented each other's flaws. They worked well together.

"Maybe I do," she finally answered and his heart sank a little. "But that's not important now, is it?"

Even though his gut was twisting a bit, he answered her, "No, it's not."

"What about Paris?"

The sudden question made him look at her, even though she was leaning on his chest once more, her head lying against his neck. "Agent Summerskill?"

"What other Paris do you know?" He could hear a funny tone in her words. "It looked like the two of you were getting along."

He sighed, "Not according to her."

Kensi paused and then looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Callen."

He smiled at her. "Don't be. I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Why do you always do that?"

He lifted an eyebrow, still smirking.

"We worry about you, show that to you, and you always act as if it's totally unimportant." She actually sounded angry, so G. remained serious, waiting for her to finish. "Stop acting like you have to deal with everything yourself."

For some reason he felt ashamed and had to look away. He understood what she was saying, Sam had told him the same thing and so had Hetty. He was so used to being a lone wolf all the time that he just couldn't prevent it anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't deal with him and Paris not working out. He was okay, it's not like he hadn't dealt with rejection before. In fact, he was a lot more worried about Kensi having feelings for Deeks and vice-versa – not only because their relationship could affect the whole team, but also because he was having a hard time not being over-protective.

Callen felt he had masked his concern with jokes, some grins, eyebrow lifts, and even talking with Sam about it - almost cheerfully. Both of them made jokes about how oblivious the Detective and Junior Agent were and how it almost felt like they were watching teenagers on some popular television show. Even Michelle joked about it.

G. was _actually_ worried. He trusted Kensi. And he trusted Deeks enough – especially after what he had gone through to protect Sam; but if by any chance one of them broke apart because of their personal relationship, the whole team would crumble to ashes. He was certain of that.

Realizing Kensi was still staring at him, waiting for an answer, fighting with the desire to sleep, Callen finally spoke, "I'm not lying, Kens, I'm okay." She sighed. "I'm serious. Sam asked me the same question before and I'm telling you exactly what I told him, _I'm okay_." Callen shrugged his shoulders. "Paris didn't break my heart or anything like that." He laughed lightly but could still feel Kensi's stare on him.

"If you were heartbroken, you would tell us, right?"

"Yes, I would." G. Callen could tell lies with the best of them. And deep down, Kensi knew that.

"Alright Callen. Just..." she rested her head on the side of his neck once more. "Just don't put us at arms length. We care about you."

"I know, Kens." It was his turn to rest his head on top of hers, trying to avoid sleep as well. She just mumbled back, shivering, and he ran his hands around the shape of her upper body under his shirt, trying to warm her up, but it was starting to be completely useless. He could feel his eyes getting heavier by the second and his hands were getting really cold and starting to turn blue. Tucking them inside his sleeves as much as he could, he heard Kensi mumbling once more.

"What?" he asked her, his voice hoarse.

She cleared her throat and repeated in a weak voice, "I said he kissed me. Deeks. Before he went with Sam."

He swallowed hard and looked at her, even though he couldn't see anything besides the top of her head. "Are you together?"

She hesitated a moment before looking up, forcing him to look her directly in the eye.

"I guess."

He must have been unable to control his emotions for a bit, because he felt her hand slipping through his shirt until she could touch his chin and force him to look at her again.

"Is there a problem, Callen?"

He remained silent for a few seconds just looking her straight in the eye, knowing the mismatched coloration would stalk him for the rest of his life.

"Only if he hurts you." He could see the slight surprise in her eyes, doubting the intentions between those words, trying to read behind his serious looks, trying to see if the tremors he was having were only due to the cold or if they were related to the same reason he was having a hard time focusing only on her eyes.

Neither of them really had the strength to keep the conversation going. They were cold, hurt and tired. The onset of hypothermia wasn't allowing them to focus properly and Callen could see Kensi struggling to keep her eyes open, still waiting for some explanation to his words. And so, without even thinking properly about it, without noticing the full consequences of his actions, Callen did all he could think of to keep Kensi awake. He slowly leaned towards her lips and kissed her. It was a really light touch; he could barely feel anything since his lips were freezing cold, but when he pushed away her eyes showed how confused she felt. She didn't respond to his gesture and he looked away once more, making her rest her head on his neck again.

Sighing, he whispered, "I'm sorry." Kensi didn't answer. She remained still and soon enough she drifted off to sleep, followed by him a few minutes later.

* * *

"G?" The sound started really low, demanding his attention, forcing him to wake up, but he felt like sleeping a little bit longer so he tried to ignore it. "G! Wake up!" he heard once more and groaned. He just wanted to rest and feel warm again. After so much cold that would be nice.

"They're almost here, Sam!" he heard someone else say. _Was it Deeks and Sam?_

Callen couldn't really tell and then suddenly he felt like he was being moved, and his arms were no longer around Kensi's body.

"We need to take them outside, Deeks!"

"On it!"

Someone was lifting him.

The movements woke him and he finally realized the rest of the team was taking him and Kensi out of the refrigerated van. The weather was obviously warmer and there was still plenty of sun, so Callen couldn't help feeling thankful for the sudden warmth on his skin.

When Sam and Deeks put him on the ground, he mumbled, trying to ask for Kensi, but his partner just looked at him and said, "Hang on G., help is coming!"

After that it was a mess of people, voices, doctors and he wasn't really keeping track of what was happening anymore.

When Callen woke up he knew he was in a hospital. It smelled like one, sounded like one and looked like one. Well, at least the ceiling did. Drifting his eyes around the room, he noticed it was 1am, meaning he had spent the night recovering from the hypothermia, which made him feel uncomfortable. Callen hated hospitals and hated not being in control. Also, all of those hours meant he wasn't working on the case, which also implied the rest of the team wasn't working on it either.

To confirm what he was just thinking, he heard Sam say, "Finally, G! It was starting to feel like I was watching a _Sleeping Beauty_ film in here."

Callen looked at him and snorted.

"Well, next time you'll get almost frozen to death and I'll get a nice tan while looking for you."

It was Sam's turn to laugh. Callen adjusted his position so that he could sit and look at his partner, and then checked his arms and hands. Everything seemed to be all right.

"You're one lucky bastard, G." He looked at Sam and grinned. "When we found you two I seriously thought you were both dead."

"Well, you know what _they_ say, only the good die young." Sam rolled his eyes, but laughed anyways. "How's Kensi?"

He knew he had to make the question sound like routine and, in fact, he would ask it in any other situation, but being able to remember the kiss between the two of them made him feel odd to ask it. If he didn't ask it would be weird and Sam would notice, which would lead to a conversation he certainly didn't want to have. If he asked, however, even if it felt queer, he would have a better chance to disguise the little embarrassment he felt. So, asking was, indeed, the best chance he had – if he wanted to succeed at disguising his feelings.

"She's going to be fine. The doctors said both of you need to be here for at least twenty-four hours and then you'll be free to go."

"_Twenty-four hours_?"

"Come on, G., it's not that long!" He just stared at Sam, his piercing gaze almost deadly, trying to stop him from grinning. "After all this time, you really think some mean look of yours is going to scare me?"

He sighed, "But I hate hospitals, Sam!"

"Now, you're just acting like a little brat."

* * *

Callen was having dinner when Deeks appeared in the room, to tell them Kensi was awake. Sam decided to see her right away, since he knew Callen was fine, thus leaving him to eat alone. For some reason those moments felt good.

The truth was Callen had kissed Kensi in a moment of weakness and he was pretty sure no one knew about it – and probably never would. But he had no idea how Kensi would react to what had happened.

More so, he wasn't sure she would be okay with it. He could apologize to her but if the trust between them had been broken by his actions, it would be very difficult to avoid any consequences. Not only would the team be shaken with the sudden unbalance between the two of them, the connection they had could be forever broken. _That_ was something Callen couldn't risk. The team was his only family, which meant he had to solve anything that was wrong between him and Kensi.

Only, he couldn't do that now. Sam and Deeks were there; he couldn't just go inside the room rambling about kissing her. That would ruin the whole point of keeping it secret. So he would have to patiently wait for Sam to leave. And then, maybe, if he was lucky enough he could make Deeks leave as well so he and Kensi could talk. But that sounded difficult, considering she and Deeks were, well, _together_. Callen doubted the Detective would leave her side.

"Hey, you here?" he suddenly heard Sam saying, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"Are you okay?" his partner's inquisitive look made him flinch for a second and he had to look away.

Clearing his throat he answered, "Yes, I'm fine."

Sam stared at him for a little while longer, searching for something, reading him. He knew Callen would speak if he felt like it, but he also knew he wouldn't do it unless someone insisted he do it. He wasn't sure, however, he should do it.

G. Callen had moments where he doubted his actions while on a mission. It had happened before and it was a consequence of his character. Being a lone wolf meant he would spend all the time in his own mind, making the decisions, and when something went wrong it weighed heavily on him.

Usually, all he needed was a few days and he was good again, so maybe Sam should only let him know he was there and then leave. But at the same time, something on his expression felt funny and he had noticed that since they talked about Kensi.

"If you're worried about Kensi, I already told you she's going to be fine," Sam said, thinking the main problem was the outcome of the mission and how Kensi's health had been in danger.

"I'm not worried about Kensi." Sam sighed in exasperation. "I mean it, Sam." No, he didn't. But it's not like he was going to confess _that_ to Sam.

"Yeah, alright. As long as you talk to me when you feel ready." Sam was sure that was not going to happen anytime soon. He knew Callen and it wasn't like him to talk freely about his feelings. Whatever happened to have G. Callen feeling bad? Sam would have to discover through the tiny crumbs Callen would leave behind. Even the experienced Special Agent G. Callen slipped up from time to time.

It was almost three in the morning when Callen finally decided to talk to Kensi. Sam was sleeping in a chair beside his bed. Callen had tried, unsuccessfully, to get Sam to leave, so he had he slipped from his bed as quietly as possible, making sure he unhooked the IV bag to take with him. Slowly he walked towards Kensi's room. He wasn't really sure what to say, especially since Deeks was probably going to be there, but the kiss was making him uncomfortable and he felt delaying the conversation was going to make things worse, so he might as well try his luck now.

When he finally reached the room, he was surprised to see Deeks wasn't there. Taking advantage of his absence, Callen went in and stood beside Kensi's bed, checking if she was awake. It wasn't necessary to say her name – her eyes were wide open when he glanced at them.

"Hey, Callen." She smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. Never thought I would _love_ an electric mattress pad; bet it's wonderful in the winter.

"If you think you can convince me to give you one as a Christmas gift, I advise you to give up right now." He grinned at her false look of shock.

"What? You wouldn't offer your best Junior Agent an electric mattress pad for Christmas?" Kensi put her hands on her chest and closed her eyes. "Wow, Callen. Wow. And _I'm_ the cold one because I'm not good with kids."

He laughed and she followed, ending the weird acting she was pulling off. Eventually, they both stopped laughing and the silence that fell between them was slowly turning awkward, leaving Callen with no other option but to ask about Deeks' whereabouts. When she reassured him the LAPD Detective was out trying to find a way to buy some donuts at three in the morning, G. couldn't avoid the smile on his face.

"_What?_" she eventually asked.

He breathed in, trying to think fast about the next step, wondering if he should go straight to the matter or be more metaphorical about it. In the end, he decided to just play along and see where the conversation would lead them.

"It's just …" he paused, "You really like donuts." Her laugh was sudden and loud making Callen stare at her, confused.

"Seriously, Callen. Such ceremony to tell me I like donuts?"

"Well, you should be concerned with the level of sugar you ingest. I don't want to be responsible for an _expanding _Junior Agent."

The stare she gave had Callen lifting his hands in defeat.

"G. Callen, you are freaking lucky this bed is so warm and I'm too tired to get up."

"Am I supposed to be afraid?"

"Yes, you should be. I could definitely kick your ass."

Callen snorted and pushed a chair closer to her bed so that he could sit down.

She seemed relaxed and that relieved him. Maybe she didn't remember the kiss. Or maybe she did and was okay with it. It was a moment of weakness during a highly stressful situation hoped she could understand that.

Noticing him thinking, Kensi cleared her throat, getting his attention. "I take it Sam is still in your room?"

"Sleeping like a baby in the chair the nurse gave him."

She smiled, "He's going to be grumpy in the morning."

"Serves him right. I told him to go home and rest but he insisted on staying."

"Of course he did," Kensi said as she adjusted her position on the bed. Callen avoided Kensi's eyes as she continued, "And you know why?"

He nodded in agreement, still not able to look at her.

"The same reason I came here," he answered but hesitated to continue.

"I know."

This time he looked at her with the intent of reading her. Maybe he would be able to unveil Kensi's true feelings over their kiss and could finally end his agony.

Just as he was beginning to form a sentence, Deeks appeared, box in hand. "Who's the best person you've ever known?" he asked Kensi, acknowledging Callen's presence with a nod. Deeks opened the box and offered him a donut, which he refused with a "No thank-you."

"Certainly not you," Kensi joked.

"Ouch, Fern. Seriously? I walk around Los Angeles at three in the morning trying to find you some _edible _donuts and that's how you thank me?" Callen laughed at the tone Deeks was using. "Help me out here Callen!"

"Oh, no, Deeks. I had to put up with her in a frozen van, it's your turn to deal with her."

Callen got up, ignoring Deeks' comment about loyalty and God knows what else he could use as an argument to convince him otherwise, and walked towards the door. When he got there, he stopped and looked back at Kensi. Deeks was still talking and putting some of his belongings on the sofa near Kensi's bed, but Kensi was staring back at Callen while eating a donut.

After a few seconds he smiled and watched her return one to him.

"We're good?" She asked between bites.

He grinned and even though he could feel a knot tying in his chest, he answered her, "We're good." He made his way back to the room and was unable to avoid laughing when a nurse passed by him on her way to telling Kensi and Deeks to lower their voices, which created another discussion with the most stupid arguments he had ever heard instead of them shutting up. If Kensi wasn't mad, he could deal with it. As long as she was happy with Deeks, he was content, which was more that he could ask for at that moment.

Finally feeling calm he went back to bed, trying not to wake Sam but he failed. While trying to put the IV bag in its right place, he accidentally made some noise, waking the older man, who automatically looked at him with concern.

"G., you need something?"

"No," he answered back, "I'm good".


End file.
